Faction Entries/Jkirk Federations
This page views a certain faction in the perspective of the Empyrdom. This page is neither meant to offend, criticize, nor make fun of other user's creations. As such, links to the actual pages of the faction will be listed at the bottom of every page similar to this one. Astral Vigilance Database Faction: Jkirk Federations Relation: Allied Faction Chief: Adex Zarvok Burns Entry 001: November 18, 3238 ATS Entry Author: Alice Argentum Comm The Jkirk Federations is an intergalactic faction with known territories on Planet Mobius such as the Genesis City, which is presumed to be their central base of operations. Planet Xervedia is one of their main military footholds, considering how much machinery and industry occurring on it which caused a great amount of pollution, which is extremely rare for Planet Antiquus. Today, the Empyrdom has constructed twenty dimensional canals in Genesis City with one warpdrive module each to transport our units as reinforcements. Their military quantity is quite a sheer one, to the extent of surpassing even our great numbers on Antiquus and the Receptacle. Even without our assistance, they would have expunged a Regimenian platoon in a short amount of time with their numerous 1st Jkirkian First Response Fleet, albeit the enemy's forces breaching through the city defenses with a push strategy. Their known weaponry tech is quite useful as operated by the R&D ordnance. Their discovery of superheated plasma is quite impressive, although the Empyrdom already has two types of plasma in terms of temperature. Their usage of dark matter and antimatter is proven to be feasible against any sort of foe. As such, night aether secutors and arch aether secutors are established as combination units for the Empyrdom, assigned in elite envoy sections. This faction is assigned in Rank 3 out of 6 in the Danger Gauge, regardless of our friendly relation with them. Regarding faction colors, they are so-so. They neither stick like a sore thumb nor conceal themselves well in broad daylight. Night warfare is presumed to be in their favor, seeing that they have dark colors. Needless to say, their colors can be effective in the vicinity of volcanic areas. Through Astral Vigilance, legal extraction of intel from the Federations is still in stable process. The Emperor is looking forward to know more of their strengths and weaknesses to assist them in times of need. End of Faction Entry Entry 002: November 23, 3238 ATS Entry Author: Alice Argentum Comm Their sheer amount of forces are also evident in their Battle Group: Invasion from one of their planets called Fadenhawk, during the climax of the Myriad War. It also seemed that they are dependent on foot soldiers and aerostats. Their application of particle magitech readily displays their focus on the former unit. They have the Ultra Class militant soldier and the Ultra Class Terminators. Their transportation, although not as effective as ours, can also travel at almost the same speed as a warp drive. Their use of rupture portals, which purely involves spacial manipulation, may carry the risk of smaller hostile units to intrude them as they arrive in their destination. Deployment of reality invaders should they be hostile is a recommendation from the Emperor himself. One of their powerhouses is their Jkirkian orbital supremacy stations, otherwise J.O.S.S., space fortresses of smaller size than the Receptacle. They are known for their dorsal Xervedia Orbital Plasma Cannon to mete orbital strikes against Level 3+ defenses and unit formations. As per the first deployment of the J.O.S.S., this led us to the development of an Aetheris dome, a mothership of the same size to provide ballistic support and increase intensity of WMD attacks from the alliance. They also have shown to deploy a colossal automaton in the battlefield via one of their battleship-type starships. Astral scan shows its capabilities as the Warmech. Its strength is threatening to the enemy- things made more dire for the enemy as their starships are in escort, as evident in the alliance's attack on Regeleim. However, it seemed that the enemy mothership destroyed it with a single blast of its cannon, as it was battered by energy attacks which in turn drained its shields completely. Their faction leader, Adex Burns, along with his son Joshua Burns, was deployed on the field. They have shown great tactical prowess as a whole, effectively countering even the seeming trump cards of the Myriad. Sir Adex's exemplary command has shown to overwhelm one of the officers of the enemy with certain automatons. Joshua Burns, on the other hand, has not shown his full array of abilities yet. However, it seemed that he equipped dual two-pronged energy blades made of antimatter and dark matter. They have shown vulnerabilities against electromagnetic pulses. Currently, the Empyrdom is developing new magitech to counter this threat in the alliance's weak points. Failure to meet the defensive needs of Jkirkian units will half their firepower when under EMP onslaught, which will be variably a burden to the Empyrdom when at war time. Continuation of legal intel extraction will be carried out as they will potentially make innovations. We will willfully trade intel for their development as well. End of Faction Entry Entry 003: August 2, 3239 ATS Entry Author: Alice Argentum Comm MTBA Entry 004: September 2, 3239 ATS Entry Author: Alice Argentum Comm MTBA Jkirk Federations Category:Faction Entries Category:Entries